


Voice

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Voice

Natasha is in hiding and misses Clint. So she listen's to the voice mails he had left for her before everything crumbled.


End file.
